


Harry Potter

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Kudos: 18





	Harry Potter

Tony had been looking forward to this for weeks. It had kind of become a problem. After the fifth cancellation, he had thought it was God's way of telling him to forget it. It was never going to happen, the kid didn't like him, despair and sadness. But then the kid had turned up one random Friday night. 

He had been in rough shape. His face looked like the hulk had gone to town on it, his eyes were swollen to the point of almost legal blindness. His lip was so split when he tried to talk, blood just came out instead. His nose was definitely broken and Tony was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. He had finally forced Peter into the medbay, and once the suit came off, it was much worse than Tony thought. 

He had been stabbed. Like with a knife. He had lost a shit ton of blood, his suit was stained, and he was in agony. Tony was tempted to keep him in agony because what the fuck was he thinking? But he wasn't actually tempted. He was just worried and his kid was bleeding. Luckily it was easy enough to stitch him back up and he was on a shit ton of painkillers with a nice blood transfusion to top it off. So the kid was staying the night. And since he was here anyway, they could finally have the movie night they had been planning for three months. Curse his busy schedule and Peter being in school, and their sidegigs of being superheroes, it had kept him busy for too long. 

But he was free today, and Peter was free, and the tv was set up. He had moved Peter into the living room and had just gone to make some popcorn. He came back in and quickly turned on the movie. As the beginning swells of the music began, he quickly spoke up. 

"I can't believe you've never seen Harry Potter, kiddo. It's a classic. And you're a nerd." 

"Mhm. But J.K. Rowling's a terf. And the books are supposedly better. Did I ever tell you you remind me of Lupin?" 

"Why's that? Beyond our ravishing looks, I always thought I was Sirius. Snarky, dramatic, convuluted. Fits me to a tee." 

"Nah. He's sweet, teaches Harry extra stuff for no reason, has it rough but never gives up, gets screwed over by everyone. Sounds just like you. Couse instead of teaching Harry, you're teaching me." 

"Agree to disagree, kiddo. But you're certainly Neville." 

He turned to look when Peter didn't answer to see him fast asleep. 

"This doesn't count as watching it." 

And maybe he was saying that so there would be more movie nights, but nobody could say for sure. And besides, it was a good movie. 


End file.
